


Cold is the night (without you)

by littleheavens (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littleheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has nightmares, Cas helps him sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold is the night (without you)

**Author's Note:**

> Late birthday present for [Vicky](http://between2devils.tumblr.com/), hope you like it :3  
> UNBETA'd, obviously.

Castiel had finally found the ability to go the hell to sleep for once. He was lying next to Dean, his chest rising and falling to a regular rhythm, breathing slowly. Only tonight, it was Dean who was the one whose body refused him to fall asleep. Instead, he was staring at the ceiling, listening to Cas’ breathing, and tried to calm himself down. He tried to close his eyes every now and then, but honestly, sleep didn’t seem to agree with him tonight. 

The reason Dean was awake all night was partly because he knew he would have nightmares as soon as he caught sleep. The first times he had them, he woke up with his fists clenched, knuckles white, while screaming into his pillow. They always seemed to start out the same way: Him, in the middle of a field, alone, the only sound coming from the wind that rushed through the few trees surrounding him. Then the screaming would start, and he would look up to see Sam, or Cas, or sometimes both, behind one of those trees. They would be bruised and battered, some nights worse than other ones. The nightmare would continue with Dean running towards them, trying to save them from whatever was hurting them. He would run and run, until he almost reached them, and then they would just zap away, about one hundred meters away from him, more beaten up than before. It could go on endlessly, resulting in Dean waking up even more tired than before going to sleep. 

But lately, Dean was tired most of the time. He was tired of hunting and constantly being frightened that he would lose someone he cared about…again. In this case, that someone involved Cas. The past two years, he had lost him and found him back many times. Last time he disappeared, it was only for two months, but Dean had always kept his hopes up of Cas returning, alive. And when Cas came back eventually, out of nowhere as per usual, Dean couldn’t help running up to him and crashing their mouths together, finally tasting those sweet lips he’d been longing for since the moment he came back from his visit to the year 2014. 

That was four months ago, and that was also the moment his nightmares started. Dean pushed those memories away. Partly because he was here, now, in the real world, and Sam and Cas were both alive and kicking and it was the first time in a while he felt somewhat pleased with how things were going between the three of them. Although, it wouldn’t surprise Dean when something, or someone, would come along and ruin it again. 

Dean moved around a few times, trying to find a good position to sleep. He knew he had to anyway, because he knew he couldn’t outrun sleep forever. 

Suddenly Cas sighed, and it was a sign that Dean had woke him up. Dean pressed his eyes shut for a moment before he turned around to face Cas, noticing how he was staring at Dean, blue eyes shining in the dim light that came through the window. Dean smiled and licked his lips. “Did I wake you?” he whispered. 

“No”, Cas paused for a moment, “okay, yes. But I heard you moving around and I wanted to see if you’re okay.” 

Dean blinked a few times before replying, his voice a little hoarse. “Of course I’m okay”, he lied. 

Cas blinked a few times at that. He was giving Dean the _hellooo, thousand-year-old angel here who is basically a pro at reading people and isn’t going to be fooled by your lies, Mr. Dean Winchester_ -look for a few seconds before he wrapped his leg around Dean’s and dragged himself closer into Dean’s personal space. “Are you afraid of the nightmares?”

Dean replied, his voice still in a hush. “How do you know I’m having n-“, but was stopped by Cas giving him another one of those looks, “Okay, yes”, he corrected himself and closed his eyes, finally giving in to what was bothering him. Nights were weak times for Winchesters haunted by trauma.

“I’m just too scared something will take you away again.”

Cas gave him one of those half-hearted smiles, his eyes intently studying his face. He could almost _feel_ his gaze. Dean felt how Cas pulled his leg tighter around his and smiled. He felt Cas’ strong arms pulling him down a little bit so Dean’s head landed on Cas’ chest. He inhaled his smell, nuzzling himself in a better position. They fitted so perfectly together, and Dean was always astonished of how safe he felt with Cas so close around him.

“But I am here _now_ ”, Cas whispered against his forehead, his breath tickling him a little bit.

His skin felt warm where it touched Cas’s. He felt Cas’ fingers tracing on his shoulders, his back, his arms, and Dean couldn’t help but letting out a tired and at the same time pleasing sigh. Cas pressed his lips on Dean’s forehead, placing a soft kiss. Dean sighed again and closed his eyes. He was comfortable this way, he really was. Cas kissed down from his forehead to his nose, ending with his lips. Dean kissed back lazily, finally feeling how he started being dragged away by sleep. Cas’ lips were softer than ever, and Dean tasted them by licking his bottom lip. 

“Go to sleep”, Cas murmured, stroking Dean’s hair, “There is nothing to worry about, I’m right here.”

Dean looked up to Cas once more. “And in the morning?” 

“In the morning, I’ll be here too. And the next one, and the next one, and…” Cas trailed off, but Dean had lost the fight against his tiredness and sleep nestled itself in his body and soul.

And it was the first night in four months Dean didn’t have nightmares.


End file.
